The present disclosure relates generally to information handling systems, and more particularly to a keying system for information handling systems that are configured to couple to multiple different modules.
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option is an information handling system (IHS). An IHS generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements may vary between different applications, IHSs may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in IHSs allow for IHSs to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, IHSs may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Some IHSs are configured to couple to multiple different modules to enable different functionality of the IHS. For example, some switch IHSs may be mounted to either the front or back of an IHS rack, and the switch IHSs cooling system may be configurable to adjust the airflow direction in the switch IHS so that air is drawn from a “cool” side of the IHS rack (e.g., the side of the IHS rack to which other IHSs in the IHS rack do not expel heated air) and expelled out of a “hot” side of the IHS rack (e.g., the side of the IHS rack to which other IHSs in the IHS rack expel heated air). To enable this configurability, the switch IHS may include fan module slots that allow for the coupling of different type fan modules: a first type of fan module that provides airflow in a first direction, and a second type of fan module that provides airflow in a second direction. However, problems can arise when different types of fan modules are coupled to the switch IHS in the fan module slots at the same time. For example, if a user couples fan module(s) of the first type in one or more first fan module slots in the switch IHS, and fan module(s) of the second type in one or more second fan module slots in the switch IHS, those different type fan modules will provide airflow in different directions and prevent cooling air from properly cooling the switch IHS components (e.g., the first type fan module(s) will draw air into the switch IHS from a first side of the IHS rack, and the second type fan modules will expel that air out of the switch IHS and back to the first side of the IHS rack before it reaches the switch IHS components.)
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an improved multi-module coupling system.